Talk:Close to Me (Season 13)/@comment-4441793-20140320034821
Maya Marriages (How I'd see it) A Camaya Marriage -Talking for hours at night; enjoying each other's company. -Making love or just cuddling innocently while watching movies. -Maya supporting her man at his hockey games when he gets that NHL contract. -If Cam so happens to be losing the game, he'll call Maya on his break, she'll give him a pep talk and then he'll get back on that ice and KICK ASS just for her. -Even when they're well past middle-age, long married and with kids about to leave home, there would still be this sacred innocence about them just as pure and devine as they were at fourteen years old. A Matlingsworth marriage -Healthy arguing, lots of understanding and always coming to a compromise. Keeping it 100 with each other at all times. -Gifts. Designer clothes. Cars. Jewelry. Maya and their kids will never want for nothing. She'll be independent and have her own job but if Miles suggested(not demanded) that she ain't have to pay for shit if she didn't want to, she wouldn't have to. -Adventurous sex life. Fucking in the bedroom, the laundry room, their respective offices at work, the kitchen, the shower, the pool, the jacuzzi and hell, even the damn dog house. And the car.....WHILE it's in motion. Oh yeah :) -Holding each other down, through thick and thin. Real love. A Zaya Marriage -Maya kicking him out the house every week, throwing his shit out the window. -Doing spiteful shit like Zig cutting up/burning her clothes and shoes and Maya slashing his tires, busting his car windows. -Zig cheating constantly because Maya's always too disgusted with him to give him any ass, aside from a few pity fucks every now and then. -But you best believe, Maya is getting some of her own on the side because she has her own needs and if it's good for men, it's good for women too. You wanna slut-shame? Go to hell. -Constant threats of divorce but staying just for the kids. -Maya making it no secret that she doesn't love him, want him or need him and she could have done so much better. Scenario: Zig walks into the bedroom at 1:56AM and flicks on the lamp while Maya's sleeping. MAYA:(groggily) No. Get out. I put the pillow and blanket on the couch for you. ZIG: No. Scoot over. I'm sleeping in OUR bed. End of story. MAYA: No. You will sleep on the couch. I don't want your cooties. ZIG: WHAT THE FUCK?! So, it's like that now? MAYA: No, nigga, you STINK now. You not getting in my motherfucking bed after you just came back from some dirty bitch's house. ZIG: What the fuck do you care? You don't love me. MAYA: I sure don't. But I do love my new three-hundred dollar sheet set and you not fucking my shit up by laying your dirty ass in it. So, take your ass to the living room and turn my fucking lamp off. Goodnight! ZIG: FINE! Bitch, you trippin'. Fuck you! MAYA: YOU CAN'T. That's why you mad.